


A mistake of the heart

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus had a secret, Magnus was a spy, Malec are in love, alec and magnus were on opposite sides of the war, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: He had lied and Alec had made a mistake, he had truthed the wrong person, truthed the ennemie, but what happens when a mistake leads to wonderful consequences? Magnus loved Alec, he loved him more than anything and he knew Alec loved him too.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	A mistake of the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

The night was cold as Magnus had alone in the dark kitchen. He knew his bed would be warm, Alec acting like his own personnel radiator but he could bring himself to climb into his boyfriend’s warm embrace.  
How could he after all he had done? Of course they had been at war but there was only so much that could justify. He killed because it was war, he lied because it was war. He betrayed Alec. because it was war.  
Despite all his walls and hard exterior, Magnus had been there until Alec had let him in, until he trusted him, loved him. Just as his boss had wanted.   
On the day Alec had first told him he loved him, Magnus had ran. He had gone to his boss and told her he was done. He would be his spy, wouldn’t give her inside information about Alec and his side’s plans.   
That was a month ago, he hadn’t heard from his former boss since, Alec’s side had won the war and Magnus had sworn never to tell Alec the truth about their meeting. How could he when he knew it would destroy them? Destroy Alec.   
He had lied and Alec had made a mistake, he had truthed the wrong person, truthed the ennemie, but what happens when a mistake leads to wonderful consequences? Magnus loved Alec, he loved him more than anything and he knew Alec loved him too.   
“Magnus are you okay? Why aren’t you in bed? It’s cold.” Magnus had been so caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard Alec walk up behind him.  
“Hey, yeah sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“What is wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” if it had been about anything else Magnus would have believed him but this was the one thing he couldn’t tell him. Could never tell him and yet he knew he had to. He knew what he was risking losing, he could loss Alec but by not telling him he was still lying and he couldn’t do that anymore.   
“I love you Alexander, I really do. Ever since that night where we sat and talked all night, I have been in love with you. And I am so sorry for what I am about to tell you.”   
“Magnus, I love you too but you are scaring me, what is it?” Magnus wished he could reach out and touch Alec but he knew he couldn’t do that now.  
“I lied, I have been lying all this time. I knew who you were before we met and we only met because I was sent to get close to you. Alexander, I was a spy and I reported back to the opposition about everything you told me. At least, I did until you told me you loved me and I quit. I couldn’t do it anymore and now I can’t keep this from you anymore. You made a mistake trusting me, I am sorry.”


End file.
